Let the Words Fall Out
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: [Captain America: Civil War] / Spider-Man contains Falcon and Winter Soldier. A debate is had, truths are confessed, revelations are made, a judgement enacted. *(Check out the sequel/companion: "I JUST WANNA SEE YOU (BE BRAVE)" )*


**a/n: Title from the song Brave by Sara Bareilles. This is also because when Falcon says to Spider-Man, "**_Is this stuff coming out of you?!"_, **I kinda want the answer to be yes, and all this other stuff just happened. Plus a weird dream with Peter, Tony, Bucky, and Sam in some sort of cuddle pile that made me want it so don't judge me. Spoiler, I'm pretty sure that not where this is going to end, I know, I'm disappointed too. The bold and centered are quotes from the movie and act as page-breaks.**

**Summary:**_ Spider-Man contains Falcon and Winter Soldier. A debate is had, truths are confessed, revelations are made, a judgement enacted._

**[CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR]**

* * *

**Let the Words Fall Out**

**#**  
**"When you do the things I can but you don't, and then the bad things happen... they happen because of you."**  
**#**

"Wait!" Peter blurted. His reaction was visceral, webbing Mr Stark to his door knob, fear, panic, the web cartridge still clenched in his left hand, his web-shooters tucked away in the bottom of his book bag. He gulped anxiously, hoping Mr Stark didn't notice as he slowly gazed up at him from the web netting his fist securely to the knob. "Just- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I-I panicked." He held up his hand. "Please don't tell Aunt May. I feel like this- this is peer pressure or-or authority pressure. You're Iron Man," he squeaked.

Tony plucked curiously at the webbing as the kid went into a ramble, letting him work out his anxiety and they could get down to business. He thought it would feel more sticky, maybe a texture of cotton; but it wasn't.

"Germany, you said?" Peter finally gasped.

Mr Stark looked up. "Alright, Spider-Man."

"Phew." Peter slumped down onto his desk chair with relief. "Okay."

"What are you doing? Get me out here."

"Oh! Right, right." Peter jumped to his feet and went to the billionaire, flustered. He started pulling off the web, focusing on his task, his head ducked to hide the flush to his face.

Tony could only be curious when Peter's sweater cuff shifted to reveal his naked wrist, no web-shooter in sight.

#  
**"Keep your distance, web 'em up."**  
**#**

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed as the Winter Soldier barrelled into Falcon, tackling him through the railing and to the level below.

"What happened to the escalator, man?" Falcon groaned.

Peter quickly webbed Winter Soldier's mechanical arm to the floor as he rolled away from the other man before quickly webbing Falcon's arms to chest.

"Is this stuff coming out of you?!" Falcon exclaimed.

"Um, I'm not comfortable answering that, Mr Falcon. It's a pretty invasive question." Peter told him, clinging to the large round column. He extended his right arm. "Just a bit more and-!" Peter felt his Spidey-Sense tingle in warning. He was still working on honing the sense, to a finer point instead the broad spectrum it was where everything set it off; pigeons flying too close, a friendly dog jumping on him walking through the park, people bumping into him on the sidewalk, it had been crazy in the beginning, at least now he had an incoming direction. He triggered his left web-shooter just as a thick steel cable wrapped around his extended wrist, the spurs of the grapnel attaching to the Spidey-suit material. He gave a shout as he was yanked off his perch by the Redwing drone as it blasted passed, only to be anchored by his webbing to the pillar. He gritted his teeth as he was played with like tug of war; something was going to give and it wasn't likely to be his web, the tendons in his wrist had a better chance.

He wrapped the web around his hand once, twice, three times, pulling himself closer until he was able to plant his feet. He flexed his arm, pulling back against the drone and with the brief moment of slack, managed to grasp at the cable and yanked it down. Redwing smashed against the floor. It wasn't enough to disable the drone, but the momentary lack of propulsion gave Peter enough time to flip from the pillar, shooting a string of web from his shooter to pinion it to the floor like a butterfly and gum up the jet before landing on it, feet together with excessive force. There was a crack, a sputter, then the drone whined down. Peter stepped off it and webbed it more thickly to the floor as a precaution, pulling the grapnel from his forearm. He web shooter fell from his wrist, broken. He sighed and tucked it behind the fitted strap at his waist with the cartridge pockets for his artificial webbing.

Peter swung down from the second floor, landing lightly on the floor before his two prisoners. "Nice try, you almost had me with that." He webbed them more thickly.

"Anyone tell you, you talk to much?" Falcon groused from his web cocoon, glaring behind his red-tinted goggles.

Peter frowned at him from behind his mask. He felt pride to have taken out two such skilled fighters, but he supposed it was a lot for them to feel the same. "That's a really mean thing to say, you know?"

That made Falcon pause. "Christ, how old are you? I can't believe Stark-"

"Words hurt, Sergeant Wilson." Peter interrupted him, not liking the tone he was taking when talking about Mr Stark. "It doesn't matter how old you are. Mr Stark," he said into the comm. unit in his mask, "I've secured Falcon and the Winter Soldier."

"Good job, Spider-Man." Tony's voice came through and Peter's chest swelled at the praise. "I'll be there in a bit after I contain Scarlet Witch. I've lost sight of Captain America so be vigilant, kid."

"Yes, sir."

**#**  
**"I only have one job here today and I've gotta impress Mr Stark, so..."**  
**#**

It was quiet in the wing, still. Peter could sometimes hear the fight out on the airport tarmac, especially when he heard the loud screeching of metal, alarms, and crashing, but settled down as he counted through the voices over the comms. Falcon and Winter Soldier were two less opponents for Mr Stark to deal with, Peter had done that, taken them out of the fight, did what Iron Man had recruited him to Germany to do.

He replaced the web cartridge in his remaining web-shooter while he had the chance and it was quiet, and checked on his wrist. He carefully rotated it, his grimace hidden out behind his mask. Whatever damage Redwing had done, his healing was slowly taking care of it; it would still take time, but it would be faster than a regular human. He turned down the edge of his glove over the heel of his hand; better armed than sorry. The webbing that he could secrete from certain glands in his body took a lot out of him, it wouldn't be good to become exhausted during his neighbourhood rounds and encounter a crime, so he had synthesized the webbing in the science lab at school and the shooters from his little electronic junkyard on his room desk. But at a time like this, he couldn't leave his right side vulnerable, exposed.

The silence was killing him and Peter didn't know how he had even lasted as long as he had. He cleaned his throat, drawing to sets of gazes. "I know I'm new to this whole... superhero thing." He started, waving his hand. "And even newer to _this_ whole thing but the flight from Queens to Germany is ten hours and Mr Stark explained some things-"

"'Mr stark'?" Falcon interrupted. "He makes you call him Mr Stark? Of course he does."

"It's called respect and admiration."

"Let the kid talk," the Winter Soldier spoke, startling them both. His voice was gruff like he hadn't used it for a while. Peter's got like that sometimes because he talked _too_ much, but Aunt May never told him to shut-up and made him weird tea to drink but it was good because she also put lots of honey in it, too.

"Um, wow, okay..." Peter was quietly momentarily despite the literal go-ahead he'd received, feeling both anxious and excited. "So, Mr Stark explained some of the things that have been happing on the flight over, gave me stuff to read, and-and I'm a quick read—and I don't understand it." He confessed. "You were in the military, Sergeant Wilson, you understand the need for structure and a chain of command, accountability for your actions, serving your country. Isn't that what the Accords ar-"

"Yeah, Stark's just feeding you lines." Falcon said.

"Mr Stark let me read them, let me make my own decision before coming here. He didn't pressure me or try to influence me. He wouldn't never threaten someone because they didn't agree. Mr Stark isn't bigoted." Peter was also on the Debate Team at his school, he knew to regard both sides of the argument, even be objective.

"The Accords are just a big, fat shock collar. To keep us contained and tracked, to prevent us from actually helping people and if we do without their express permission then they can LoJack us as criminals."

"Yeah, there's a process a chain of command, but there-there are clauses for emergencies, for scenarios like the Battle of New York, extraterrestrial attack or HYDRA, but 'every day' things? That's the equivalent of sending Seal Team 6 on every mission, or always choosing the nuclear option. No one's above the law, not even the President of the United States, the leader of the country so neither should the Avengers be. Just because you _can_, doesn't mean you _should_. It's an abuse of power. I understand the want to help. If you have the power, you should, but you can't _force_ someone to accept it, it-it's tantamount to-to... rape. Forcing your will and influence on someone against their express wishes, dismissing their rights for your own opinion."

Falcon was quiet for a moment. "I guess I never quiet saw it _that_ way. I can see your point, kid." Sam admitted quietly

"Really?!" Peter asked in hushed excitement.

"But can you also see mine?" the former paratrooper challenged.

"Yes," Peter nodded solemnly. "Having the ability to help someone, someone who needs it, wants it, but being unable to because maybe there's that one guy who doesn't see how it will benefit or conform to some kind of political or personal agenda, and people get hurt or d-die," he whispered. "It would really suck, but you also have faith in humanity." Peter took a deep breath, and tentative step forward, "And Sergeant Barnes, what Mr Stark's said you've been through... I mean, you're in the history books along with Captain America—and I can't even- I'm just _sorry_. And-and I can understand that you just want to get away from it all. And the UN Building-"

"That wasn't me." Bucky said. It wasn't with raised voice or a defensive tone, if anything, it was said with the voice of a man who was just tired of beating his head against the wall trying to get people to hear him and maybe that was why despite only knowing the man as he fought him, Peter believed him, looking into the haunted grey eyes that looked back up at him. "I've done a lot of terrible things for terrible people, some I can remember, some I don't and I freely admit that and take _full_ responsibility for... but I did **not** bomb the UN Building. I have blood on my hands but not their blood, not this time."

Peter nodded gravely. "I can guess that it's overwhelming and you must be scared. I know I would be—am—but you're- I mean," he gave his head a little shake. "Running isn't the answer. Running makes you look guilty, Sergeant Barnes, and-"

"Last time we were in custody, some HYDRA-wannabe tried to trigger the Winter Soldier, that's half of why we're in this mess, man." Falcon interrupted

"Ah, well... I can understand the lack of trust in the security of the JCTC, but you have to know that you can trust Mr Stark, he's an Avenger, he's on your side, but the world is more complicated than that. You have to prove your innocence and-and Mr stark can help with that, too, but you have t-"

"It's not about me." Bucky said.

"I don't-?" Peter said in confusion.

"Shut up, man." Falcon muttered to him. "We can't-"

The Winter Soldier's glare silenced him. "And that's what I don't understand. Steve is an Avenger, you are—Stark is, too. Your team-mate, your friend. Why can't we trust him? This is bigger than me, bigger than the Accords, it can only be part of the reason why the UN Building was bombed, Wilson. Why are we trying to hide this? Five Winter Soldiers under HYDRA's command, that too many for just the three of us-"

Peter's Spidey-Sense lit up his hindbrain like a firework and he dropped to the floor on the space between the webbed pair like he'd been cut-off at the knees, surprising them both. Their confusion was answered as Peter's head was a hair-breadths away from coming off as Captain America's shield flew past overhead. It rebounded off a steel support beam on a return path to the thrower. Peter quickly rolled onto his back, in hindsight, dangerously right in the Winter Soldier's kill zone, spraying web from his exposed wrist. His natural web like this, had wider spread of radius, it like the finer wisp of cotton candy hairs, as opposed to his synthetic, which he made more thicker and with a contained trajectory. The webbing stuck to the spinning, vibranium shield, twirling the web and Peter grabbed it, yanking the high velocity disk back to him. He sat up and grabbed it at his chest, stopping it from caving in his chest with a grunt, his heart hammering.

Peter was shocked that his two prisoners hadn't used the opportunity of distraction to try and subdue him and escape, but instead there was an outcry on his behalf.

"Are you insane?!" Sam exclaimed. "You almost took the kid's head off!"

"What the hell, Stevie?" Bucky scowled in harsh disappointment.

"It wasn't going to kill him," Steve said. He activated his electromagnetic bracer on his left arm; Peter could feel the pull on the shield. "Just incapacitate. He's holding you prisoner."

Peter hopped to his feet between the pair, his grip on the vibrating shield firm. He was wary of Captain America now, of the man who had dropped a three ton shipping container on his head without having the knowledge whether that was even something Spider-Man could survive. It was scary experiencing such callous disregard from the America Icon. "Mr Stark..." Peter muttered into his comm. To Roger's he said, "Captain America, sir. I'm going to have to ask you politely—please stand down. None of this to happen, it accomplishes nothing."

"I'm sorry," Steve said. "But I can't do that. I'm trying to save lives—_we're_ trying. Bucky's innocent," he took a cautious step forward and Peter unconsciously shifted his own in response, "And this is bigger than you, than Tony."

"You're saying you're trying to help people, you've hurt people," Peter refuted. "You _are_ hurting people. You're hurting Mr Stark, and you're hurting Sergeant Barnes."

"I'm saving Bucky!" Steve shook his head in protest. "I'm protecting him."

"If he's innocent as you say—running makes him look guilty—even I know that. You have to know that." He pleaded.

"The JCTC was compromised by HYDRA just like SHEILD was. They put a kill order on Bucky."

"But they didn't. I saw it all over the news. They arrested you, even after the people that were hurt in the tunnel, those officers..."

"I'm coming in." Mr Stark said into Spider-Man's earpiece, giving him enough warning before he crashed through the glass ceiling to use the shield to protect Falcon and Winter Soldier from the shards that rained down, before Iron Man landed with a clunk between them and Captain America.

The shield gave an unexpected shudder and Peter lost his grip on the disk. It flew passed Iron Man and back to Steve, settling in place on his left forearm bracer.

"Oops," Peter straightened. He grimaced under the mask as he stood next to Iron man, glancing over. "Sorry, Mr Stark." Peter could see the scratches in the red and gold paint, the dents in the armour that must have packed quite the punch in order to do damage.

Tony tilted his head in acknowledgement but his focus was Captain America. "Stand down, Captain." He voice held the tin and authority of Iron Man. "It's over. Barton, Wanda, Lang... they're all in custody. There's nothing to do now but help me sort this out."

Steve gritted his teeth in desperate frustration. "You don't understand what's going on, Tony."

Tony's helmet retracted into his suit. "Then tell me, Steve. Talk to me."

"Listen to him, Steve." Bucky said, sitting up as much as he could with his webbed arm, but he didn't try to break through it.

Peter was sure he would have little trouble if he actually attempted it to break from the cocoon, but he didn't. He angled his body to better keep an eye on them and Captain America but didn't attempt to further ensnare him in web.

"See? Even the ex-HYDRA assassin with the Swiss-cheese mental capacity is making sense," Tony gestured at Bucky.

Bucky chose not to be offended. "This isn't the time for you to be stubborn, Steve."

"Aw, hell!" Sam complained. He didn't know what it said about him that it took him getting webbed to an airport floor in Germany to agree with the damn crazy Winter Soldier. "Just tell Stark, Barnes. It's your story, you know it best."

"Ooh, story time!" Tony glanced back at the Winter Soldier still carrying the black eye he received from him in their fight in Joint Counter Terrorism Center café. "I do love a good tale. Hit me," he gestured with his gauntleted hands in a 'come on' gesture. "Wish I had some popcorn."

Bucky blinked at him and for whatever reason glanced at Spider-Man, either for confirmation that this was indeed real or maybe simply encouragement.

Peter gave him a nod. "You can trust Mr Stark, Sergeant Barnes."

"HYDRA has five more Winter Soldiers." Bucky addressed Mr Stark without further prompt.

"Nix the popcorn," Tony uttered seriously. "Keep going, Manchurian Candidate."

"That doctor that tried to trigger the Winter Soldier, that was what he was after, a HYDRA base in Siberia. It's a facility where I was kept, where _they _were made."

"They, who?"

"HYDRA's most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. More than me, and that was before the serum."

"Made with the same bastardized Cap serum as you? No offence."

Bucky frowned, brow furrowed as he tried to sort the fragments of memory the trigger words triggered. "No, this was different. It wasn't created by HYDRA but someone else." Captain America tensed. "It was my mission to retrieve the package."

"Bucky, no, stop..." Steve uttered involuntarily, taking a step forward. Peter turned fully to him, shifting his stance, tense, ready.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tony exclaimed, holding of gauntleted fingers to his ear. "I'm sorry, did I just hear that right? '_Bucky, no, stop'._ Run that by me again," he waved his hand. "I have a concussion on top of a concussion right now so the ringing in my ears must have distorted the words out of your righteous mouth, Steve, because it really just sounded like you told Barnes **to stop telling the Avengers about a global threat, Captain America!**" He breathed heavily for a moment but didn't let that stop him, "Wilson, you're a unconcussed, rational human being, is that what you heard your man saying?"

"Yeah, man." Sam rose his head to look around Iron Man at Steve. "Steve, man, what the hell are you doing? Look at us," he jerked his chin over at Bucky, "It's over, we're here. Tell Stark, he needs to know, we need the help. This isn't about Bucky anymore."

_It has everything to do with Bucky_. "Would the Accords even allow you to help?" Steve challenged, fingers flexing.

"Don't you know me at all, Steve?" Tony questioned almost sadly. "Just because I wear the Iron Man suit doesn't mean I'm just going to fall in-line like a robot. You think I trust General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross as far as my pinkie can push him? No, the Devil you know, Steve. At least if we have one hand on the wheel, like Natasha said, then at least we have some control of where we go.

"At the rate you're going... How are you going to help people when your branded a fugitive, a terrorist? Deemed persona non grata? How is that going to work for you when the resources that are supposed to be helping the people are busy with chasing after you because you can't get your head out of your sanctimonious ass!? Thinking you know better than 117 countries, better than 117 peoples is what's dangerous, Steve. What you're doing **now**," he finger speared toward the ground. "That's dangerous. You've been making this about yourself, drawing the manpower from the _actual_ threat of these Winter Soldiers and that doctor. **You're the danger, Captain America**!" he shouted. "How are you being so blind that you can't see that?"

"I'm try to protect-"

"Your precious Bucky, I know." Tony interrupted with derision. "I don't think Bucharest will be especially inclined to forget, nor Wakanda."

Steve protested automatically, "Buck wasn't respon-"

"Steve..." Bucky muttered. "Now is not the time."

"And that's from the guy being accused." Tony clapped his hands. "What does that tell you, Rogers?"

"I was trying to protect _you_, Tony! _You_!" Steve shouted in frustration, panting.

Mr Stark wasn't the only one to be confounded by the proclamation shouted by Captain America.

"Help me understand how keeping the knowledge of a super serum, HYDRA controlled, Winter Soldier death squad is protecting me." Tony demanded lowly. "I'm Iron Man, not to be arrogant or anything, just saying. But I'm not the one that needs protection, the civilians do, the world does!"

"Not Iron Man," Steve whispered. "_**You**_, Tony Stark."

"I Am Iron Man." Tony said. "For an artist you're sure not painting a very clear picture for me. What the hell aren't you telling me?"

"Tony..." Steve gaze darted from Tony to Spider-Man to Sam and Bucky behind.

Peter thought he was starting to look like a cornered animal. It made him wary what Captain America's next move was going to be, fight or flight. Peter was afraid after what happened in Bucharest, with Sergeant Barnes webbed up behind him and Mr Stark, it would likely be the former.

"No," Tony's gauntlet slice through the air. "Enough with the bullshit, Steve, you're done keeping secrets. When you discovered the identity of the Winter Soldier you never came to me, never asked for my help in your search. And now, it's the same. If I were a lesser man I would say your avoiding me, Steve. Is that what you're doing? If I were a detective, I might come to the conclusion that this rigamarole is with the sole purpose of keeping me and Barnes away from each other. It's over, Steve, everything out on the table. Now."

The silence was thick. It was probably Peter's imagination that he could hear the bated breath of everyone on his side, Cap's heavier breath, the creak of his uniform.

"HYDRA they-" Steve's voice was hoarse.

Peter wished his Spidey-Sense could have warned him as Captain America finally started to talk, maybe even somehow prepared him, so he could stop Captain America, protect Mr Stark, but as much as he may have wished it, his sense didn't work on the emotional standard. Peter felt like he failed anyways.

"They killed your parents. It wasn't because Howard was drunk. HYDRA put a hit out on Howard." His gaze kept darting past Spider-Man to Bucky beyond.

Tony stumble back a clanking step as good as if Steve Rogers had smashed his vibranium shield into his chest with his words. Peter automatically reached out to steady him, hand on his gold-titanium arm, not that he could feel it. Peter didn't even think that Mr Stark remembered that he was there, nor the Falcon or Winter Soldier, just Captain America.

"HYDRA wanted the Super Soldier Serum Howard recreated. Your parents were collateral-"

That was the wrong thing to say. Tony's face contorted into rage and he launched himself at the other Avenger. Tony punched Steve. The power behind the suit put the Super Soldier on the floor, blood at the corner of his mouth. There was some exclaiming behind at the action behind from Falcon but Peter thought it was more surprise than in defence of Captain America.

"Tony, please."

"How long?" Mr Stark demanded. "How long have you known?"

"Since Project Insight. Zola." He gulped. "The data dump." There was pain, determination, fear in Captain America's eyes, pleading. It was nothing to the horror, grief, betrayed, broken pain in Tony's.

Peter could only fathom a vague understanding of what Mr Stark must be feeling in this moment. Losing both his parents at a young enough age that Peter had impressions of his dad's deep, rumbling laughs, and his mom's voice when she sung to him during tuck-in instead of reading than they were memories. And Uncle Ben last year. But Peter knew clear-cut what happened to them, there was no assassination and elaborate cover-up; May and Ben never hid the truth from him when he'd asked. Peter didn't know what to do, he was out of his depth, even more than fighting a bunch of superheroes.

Tony choked. "Two years. You knew HYDRA killed my parents, my _mom_... Why? Why wouldn't you tell me?!"

Captain America's gaze involuntarily flickered passed Spider-Man again. Tony didn't need to follow it to realize what it meant, make the connection. Peter didn't either, but he ended up anyway, looking behind him at Sergeant Barnes, the original Winter Soldier that started it all. Now he knew why Steve kept repeating the name 'HYDRA', putting emphasis on the evil, neo-Nazi organization.

"It wasn't Bucky, he didn't do it. It was HYDRA."

Tony didn't look back at Bucky and Bucky didn't dare make a sound. Peter didn't think it was because of self-preservation. The blank, haunted, darting eyes were like he was reliving something or more, perhaps remembering. Sergeant Barnes looked gut wrenched like he shared in Mr Stark's grief and Peter was worried about the man but his priority, his loyalty lay with Mr Stark.

"You're a piece of work, Rogers." Tony seethed at the man, allowing him to slowly rise to his feet, cautious. "My parents- my _mom,"_ his voice cracked. "And all you could selfishly think about was yourself, was your best-friend. I was supposed to be your friend, too."

"Tony, you are-" Tony backhanded him with a spark of repulser . Steve stumbled back but managed to stay on his feet.

"They killed my mom, and you kept it from me, your supposed friend, because you're a coward. You claim to be my friend- has any of this been real?!" Tony demanded. "Or were the Accords just your scapegoat? Turning our friends against each other, unaware that they just a unwittingly playing right into your plans of keeping your precious Bucky safe."

"That's not-!"

"You're finished, Rogers. You don't deserve that shield." Tony said coldly. "My _father_ made that shield."

Steve exhaled sharply, staring at the other man. Tony stayed silent. His gaze flickered to Bucky who looked back at him with the same betrayal that shadowed Tony's eyes. Steve swallowed against the bile. H disengaged the Captain America shield from the bracer. It trembled lightly as he held it out to Iron Man.

"I don't like to be handed things by people I don't trust."

Captain America flinched at his words and looked broken as he set the shield down on the floor with a clang. "I'm sorry, Tony. You have to believe me. I was trying to protect you both." He begged.

"No, you were protecting yourself. You're a terrible friend, Steve. FRIDAY," Tony growled. "Take him down."

"With pleasure, Boss."

Captain America grunted and suddenly seized as a high voltage carried through his body via the Stark electromagnetic bracers of his arms. Body spasming, he collapsed the ground. Iron man knelt on one knee by the man, pulling him onto his stomach, cuffing his hands and ankles with special reinforced restraints from his suit. He rose.

The clank of his boots as he walked back to them almost frightful in the echoing silence and stillness. Iron Man stopped in front of the Winter Soldier. Mr Stark's face was such a mask that Peter might has well been staring at the Iron Man faceplate.

"I'm sorry." Sergeant Barnes said. It wasn't made as a plea in bid for his life. "I know it means nothing, but I'm sorry." He didn't turn away from Mr Stark's gaze, he faced up to it, ready for his fate, perhaps even welcoming it for the horrors he had done, the horrors that were happening as he managed to surface from the drowning depth of the Winter Soldier, treading his sanity.

"Mr Stark?" Peter whispered, an undercurrent of fear. He wasn't afraid of the man, maybe for him, of the situation. Peter didn't know what to think, what he would if Mr Stark chose to go down that path, what he could do.

"You killed my mom."

"Yes."

Mr Stark flinched at little, and though there was pain in his eyes, Peter saw the exhale, the lack of weight from another lie, another denial. His fingers clicked against the palm of the gauntlet as his hand fisted. "HYDRA did that, but they used your hands." Bucky's gaze flickered away in shame and guilt. "It's a weight you'll carry, me too, even though it wasn't your fault." Tony held Bucky's gaze a moment longer, their pain and grief reflected back at each other. "War Machine," Iron Man opened the comm. "Spider-Man and I have Rogers, Barnes, and Wilson in custody, I need a Task Force pick-up and then we need to take a field trip to Siberia."

"Coming your way."

War Machine came through the hole Iron Man left in the ceiling, landing. His red LED eyes quickly scanning the scene; Captain America shackled and out cold, Falcon and the Winter Soldier webbed up. He nodded and his faceplate came up. "You have five minutes until the Task Force gets here," Colonel Rhodes told Iron Man.

Tony nodded and guided Peter away for some space and privacy.

"You're going after the Winter Soldiers in Siberia, I can-"

"No." Mr Stark shook his head. "You're finished, you're going home."

"B-"

"What was our deal?"

Peter stopped and took a breath. "Listen to everything you said." He answered.

Tony nodded. "Good. Now listen." He rested a hand on his shoulder. "You listen to everything Happy says as if the words are from mine own lips, got it?" Nod. "You did great here, Pete. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't, we needed you and you came through. But one superhero battle is enough for your first day of internship at SI, no need to add evil organisation on your résumé so soon, Spider-Kid. Got it? I don't want you anywhere near this or Ross."

Peter nodded, but when he didn't move, Tony raised a brown at him.

"Mr Stark..." Peter said softly, sadly. And before he could even think to stop it, his body moved, arms wrapping around the gold-titanium suit. "I'm so sorry." He knew it couldn't possibly fill in the hole in Mr Stark's chest, Peter only knew how he felt after he was told about his own parents, the own hole in his chest, helped filled in by Aunt May and Uncle Ben. It could never be filled, but they had helped it not feel so hollow. Maybe Peter could offer Tony even just a bit of that.

Mr Stark sighed sadly, made no move to return it and after a moment gently extracted the Spiderling. "Get out of here," he ushered, but it wasn't unkindly. "Happy's waiting. And for my sake, don't get spotted, huh, something a little more subtle than a red and blue spider swinging from the rafters."

"Yes, Sir!" Spider-Man rose his arm and webbed up into the rafters to as the Task Force came marching up the immobile escalator vanishing from sight, much to the detriment of Mr Stark's request.

**#**  
**"You're going home. You're done."  
****#**

* * *

**And I'm ending it there. Told you there wasn't going to be a SpiderIronWinterFalcon cuddle. So, tell me what you think, I swear I can take it *curls up under the desk*.**

**Check out the SEQUEL: "I Just Wanna Se You (Be Brave)."**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
